


the first time

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this could all end in tears</p>
            </blockquote>





	the first time

I had warned him this day would come but he just laughed at you whenever you brought it up, but he could escape it no longer. Today was the day I was going to take Dean to meet my family. They had been nagging me for ages to bring him round to meet them but being on the road I never really had a chance.   
I had booked a hotel nearby so that you did not have to stay with my family. I woke up to fine Dean already awake and in a flap about what he should wear. I couldn't help but laugh at the state he was in. I told him to go get a shower while I picked him an outfit out. He was so panicked that he didn’t even comment on me giving him orders. 

I left him a checked shirt and some dark jeans out on the bed with his old leather jacket. Nest to it I had laid out the dress I was going to wear and the shoes to go with it. Leaving him to get dressed I jumped in the shower quickly. Unable to control himself he burst in on me washing my hair just to ask if he looked ok. Nodding sympathetically at him I told him to get out while I finished up. 

It didn't take me long to get myself ready but I was mildly distracted by Dean pacing up and down with a crazed look in his eyes. Grabbing him gently as he walked passed me for the hundredth time I sat him next to me and asked why he was so worried about meeting my family. ‘I just really want them to like me, I love you and I don’t want to mess things up with these people. Especially your dad one day I will have to ask him if I can marry you and I need him to say yes to that.’ I was shocked. I was not expecting that. We had never talked about marriage before. I looked up at him, smiled and said ‘I love you Dean and so will my family. You are an amazing guy, you have the best sense of humour and you’re the most charming person I have ever met.’

With that we left the hotel and made our way to my childhood home, I made Dean let me drive because in this slightly calmer state I did not want him behind the wheel. It was my mum that answered the door, she threw her arms around me and I suddenly realised just how much I had missed her. She let go and I introduced her to Dean who had his most charming smile ready for her. As predicted he was an instant hit with everyone.

Even my aunties made an effort to be vaguely sane, I think that was the funniest thing of all. Dean and my dad spent the whole day talking about cars and classic movies. I just sat drinking in the moment. Everything was perfect all my family in one place, Dean completely at ease with everyone, he didn't have to put his smile on anymore it was completely natural. He glanced over at me, his eyes sparkling in the sunlight. I knew that this was what I wanted. I had had my doubts about me and Dean but in that instant they all melted away. I was now sure what my answer would be when he popped the question. YES. I was irrevocably in love with this crazy hunter who spent his days risking his life to save other peoples, and I got to call him mine.


End file.
